User talk:Esteban Colberto/TalkArchive/January07
Please check I was going to clean that up, but didn't want to ruin it for you.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 09:30, 31 January 2007 (UTC) Un Vandal Thanks for getting that one! What a mess! It seems after every show he mentions Wikipedia he will mention us; I am afraid we might get slammed again tonight. Luckily I will be able to watch the page after the show.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:35, 30 January 2007 (UTC) :I'm reading it now! How funny! BTW you should archive your talk page.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:34, 30 January 2007 (UTC) Tombstone LOL Good idea, but ya gotta remember to use the ".com" at the end of Wikiality!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:07, 30 January 2007 (UTC) Editing Hysteria ??? What the hell hapenned!? No, wait, don't tell me...I will see it in 2 1/2 hours...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:57, 30 January 2007 (UTC) Biscuit Are biscuits supposed to be bad? If so, there is a "badfood" tag.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:56, 30 January 2007 (UTC) :I guess we will have to put the concrete donkey into the zoo...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:37, 30 January 2007 (UTC) New Logo That is awesome!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:17, 27 January 2007 (UTC) SPIRIT WIN Dude...I just put it on Front Page...Sorry, instinct, you can play with it, or whatever (red white and blue)?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:39, 27 January 2007 (UTC) :You are so fast! And correct about everything!!!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:54, 27 January 2007 (UTC) East Coaster You're an East Coaster! I was surprised Lou Dobbs played along though.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:55, 26 January 2007 (UTC) :I was so disappointed to see that both the Daily Show and Colbert Report had republicans on the day of the SOTU, but Colbert's was smart enough to not tape a show that night, so republicans couldn't use his show for their agenda...I never thought about it, but he does have some guests that aren't seen in many national shows. I was thinking of buying books by guests on The Report, trying to push an Oprah book club thing.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:06, 26 January 2007 (UTC) :Lou Dobbs was good, but Fridays must repeat the entire weekend and are usually better than the rest of the week's episodes. I can't wait!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:02, 26 January 2007 (UTC) Pierre Is he a member of the Colbert Nation? Because that is only allowed for members of the ColbertNation.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:41, 26 January 2007 (UTC) :Okay, I wasn't sure...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:47, 26 January 2007 (UTC) Dkembe I thought I had every black republican on those cards, damn...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:00, 24 January 2007 (UTC) Oh, Nevermind Nobody visits us anymore--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:46, 24 January 2007 (UTC) music Template I have an alternative language suggestion for your template: "Rush Limbaugh says" "(pagename)" "is boogie-worthy!" That didn't sounds as good as I wanted it to...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 16:53, 21 January 2007 (UTC) :Have you seen the "too random" template (wha)? That's what I meant...make a couple different templates, so you don't have to dump one, instead we can have several alternative phrases. But you have to keep the Boogie-Rush gif! That is classic!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:11, 21 January 2007 (UTC) ::I am going through a sugar coma right now and my idea sounded wonderful until I posted it! Anyway, I moved the original Music to Music1 and made Music the randomizer. So, when you tag a page "music" it will randomly choose from the templates included in it. That way you don't have to decide which version to pick, eventually it will go through them all!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:30, 21 January 2007 (UTC) FYI Wikiality.com has been redirected to the front page!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 23:04, 20 January 2007 (UTC) You are my hero for you valiant de'Norrising campaign. I especially appreciate the de'Norrising of the Stephen Colbert page! I was just thinking that it has some bits of randomness/minor untruthiness and could probably stand a spring cleaning. The Norris stuff was, of course, at the top of my list. I guess I just don't understand. Why? Just... why??? --thisniss 21:11, 20 January 2007 (UTC) Indian River Grapefruit Image:GrapefruitIndianRiver.jpg--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:32, 20 January 2007 (UTC) Colbert Comic lol, are you going to use those for your cartoon idea?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:04, 19 January 2007 (UTC) Bears in a Submarine I started a little storyline on the talk page. You don't have to use any of it, but take a look...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:12, 16 January 2007 (UTC) :Okay, I do have to change the female lead to Soledad O'Brien--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:23, 16 January 2007 (UTC) Stephen Family images Thanks for these. This might be what was in the back of my mind when I first brought it up, since this was a recurring bit on Exit 57. Where did you see it? I've seen it on YouTube, but I would love to get better footage! Stephen, Paul and Amy have been very non-committal when asked about DVD possibilities - they seem a bit embarrassed about some of the work, but most of what I've seen still holds up well. Oh, about the images - I will probably use them for now, even with the quality issues, just because it's Stephen. How could I not? Thanks again!! --thisniss 17:54, 13 January 2007 (UTC) Magic Tie It would be really clever if I can get it to work! BTW, how's that archive going? I am filling up your page very quickly! But I don't want to...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:41, 13 January 2007 (UTC) :Ok, I got Lou Dobbs' Magic Tie working! So, now it will give us the color alert for Illegal Aliens.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:57, 13 January 2007 (UTC) Guotes? I love the "fruoute" template so, so much, that I was wondering if there was any chance you could do a "guote" (gay quote) template for "fancy pantsified" type quotes? Maybe in the lurid pink of Template:FP? I don't know if they are really hard to do. I could try to do it myself, too, I guess. :) Just wondering. --thisniss 17:47, 12 January 2007 (UTC) :LOL, you are having way too much fun with this!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:20, 12 January 2007 (UTC) ::It's beautiful! And the "example" is perfect, too. :) --thisniss 20:27, 12 January 2007 (UTC) Archive Did you want me to archive your talk page?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:14, 12 January 2007 (UTC) Corvette There's only one Norris reference on the page...how is that too many? --Tbaughm 00:15, 12 January 2007 (UTC) Dancing Ack! I am at school writing a syllabus for the class I have to teach tomorrow (I've been putting it off for more important things). I feel so cheated! Ah well, it will comfort me when I see it later. I have really, really neglected the dance page. --thisniss 05:19, 10 January 2007 (UTC) Confucius I know this is a pretty random "contribution," but I have really, really been wanting to find an excuse to use Image:Paicolbert.jpg. He seems so wise. Hope this is okay - feel free to edit/kill it if not! :) --thisniss 20:47, 9 January 2007 (UTC) Election '08 Page title is fine, but you might want to claim squatters' rights on related pages so everything redirects to it. And it makes perfect sense, I was just about to add my take...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:41, 9 January 2007 (UTC) :Just a note about the template, if the page becomes a bunch of these, it might take a while to load, maybe if the template was shaped a little more like an actual bumpersticker (shorter, and a little longer). :And it is quite dark, maybe if the background was a dark navy blue instead of black?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:46, 9 January 2007 (UTC) ::I think it's hilarious! We are sure to get lots of people in, if not to look at all the entries, but make their own, too! As far as the color goes, I don't know if it's too dark or not, I use 2 different monitors when goofing off here...ahem...and on one, everything looks fine, but on the other everything looks really dark...so, just use your good judgement--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:01, 9 January 2007 (UTC) My Thatchers Thank you for this shining moment of honor. I no longer feel the need to complete my Doctoral degree, having achieved something much more important. --thisniss 20:53, 8 January 2007 (UTC) Code to display images in a gallery Using the thing will allow you to post images in a nice arragnement. (Please note, the example shown below only makes sense when viewed in the "edit" mode.) For example: Image:Uncle-Stephen.jpg|Unlce Stephen Image:Lincoln-colbert.jpg|from Lincoln Image:Hurricane logo.gif|from Katrina Report Image:Libertarian mammoth.gif|the Libertarian mascot Image:Freedomtarian-Buffalo.gif|the Freedomtarian mascot Image:Green_Party_Sasquatch.gif|the Green Party mascot Image:Anti-claus.jpg|the Anti-Claus Image:Adolph3.jpg|Adolph Image:DanielPinchbeck2.jpg|Daniel Pinchbeck Image:Stewarto.jpg|center|Juan Stewarto Image:Jong-il-chair.jpg|Glory to North Korea and Kim Jong Il!]] Image:Rupert tom.jpg|Rupert Murdoch Image:Colbert Nation Flag.jpg|the Colbert Nation Flag Image:Stephentoast.jpg|God Image:Orleans2.jpg|center|John Hall Image:Stephen_santa2.png|Santa Stephen Image:Paicolbert.jpg|This is unused in any article. Image:Colbertdobbs.png|Stephen Colbert: Supergenius Would make your image page easier for you to manage all your masterpieces.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:25, 8 January 2007 (UTC) :You're welcome, when I get a bunch, I'm gonna use it for mine, too.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:45, 8 January 2007 (UTC) Stephen Dad By the way, I used Image:Colbertdobbs.png on the Father page. I hope that's okay with you - let me know if not. I would still like to try to work up something for The American Family page, but now I wonder if it would be truthier to make a Father Knows Best/Leave It to Beaver type scene where Stephen's face is on all of the characters (Daddy, Mommy, and kids), not just on Father. What do you think? --thisniss 17:28, 8 January 2007 (UTC) :If you really don't mind, I would love to have you do this! I think the "group photo" in the 1950's mode would be perfect for The American Family, but I completely trust your gut in all matters of graphic inspiration. Whatever feels right to you for this page will be the essence of truthiness, I'm sure. There's no hurry on this, either - I don't expect to finish it before next week at the earliest. Thank you so much! --thisniss 20:35, 8 January 2007 (UTC) The Rampaging Colbert Just an FYI...yesterday one of the Colbert Nation posted something about "The Kristy" (a troll from the Colbert Nation message boards). I think you shouold check it out, as it has an interesting link to some site that helps one make cartoons...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 16:59, 8 January 2007 (UTC) Image Help I was wondering if you could assist me in altering an image. I uploaded a seal for a District court template, but it says "Western District of Tennessee". I was wondering if you could put "Your District Here" in place of "Western District of Tennessee"? Thanks for any help you can provide.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:17, 7 January 2007 (UTC) :Go ahead and post your note about the caste system on the Admin Board. Re: district court template: work on it if you want and when you can, thanks--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:50, 7 January 2007 (UTC) New Templates I love the de-norris! I just have one question about Stephen's book club...why is it an "O" and not a "C"?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:39, 7 January 2007 (UTC) :It's your template, I just wanted to know what the "O" stood for...if it doesn't stand for anything then definately it should be a "C" or balls, or something Colbert-related.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:44, 7 January 2007 (UTC) ::OPRAH! Dude! You gotta make it about Stephen! Oprah...pffft....--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:47, 7 January 2007 (UTC) :::Just to make sure, is the book club for only books that Stephen has mentioned? Or can it be for any old book? The reason I ask is because I have been trying to categorize all Colbert templates and Colbert Report-related categories...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:14, 7 January 2007 (UTC) ::::Okay, so I will add it to COlbert Templates then, instead of plain Template.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:31, 7 January 2007 (UTC) BALLS LOL, that is brilliant! I could never figure out a way to make a template for balls, thank you, you need to give yourself one for making that template!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:42, 7 January 2007 (UTC) Quote Why not make several different styles available instead of just the one? I kinda liked the one with the big quotation marks, it is very American...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:49, 10 January 2007 (UTC) :Also, you can call the template: Template:Q, and make the other ones, Template:Qrwb (red, white, blue) or whatever--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:51, 10 January 2007 (UTC) ::I was just saying that you didn't have to just change it, you could just make another template option. With a choice, people could pick whichever one they want. As far as the colors, that would be nice, too. I just wanted to point out templates should be easy to type in. I made the mistake of naming one "Happy Baby Jesus, and now whenever anyone wants to use it, they have to type all that in, instead of typing, say FNJ, for the espanol version of Happy Baby Jesus.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:02, 10 January 2007 (UTC) :::The name of the template is not as important, as it's categorization, which I just figured out myself the other day!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:09, 10 January 2007 (UTC) ::::Holy Crap that is amazing! That would be perfect for Stephen quotes!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:14, 10 January 2007 (UTC) Quote Template Please consider using a color different from the Ronald Reagan's Ghost Quote template. That will help it distinguish the two, but make sure it is also different from the Barbara Bush Quote template (BBQ).--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:47, 6 January 2007 (UTC) :Beautiful. In fact...oops, in truthiness, it's perfect. Visually it says exactly what it is and it doesn't clutter up the pages.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 00:10, 7 January 2007 (UTC) Stephen Colbert Book Club Funny!! You should add that to Stephen's Written Word. Maybe there could be a category for approved "Stephen Colbert Book Club" works - it would of course be so much better than Oprah's, and I'm pretty sure it would include The Rampaging Colbert. My gut says the Colbert Book Club need not be limited to books - why get bogged down in such factinista details? --thisniss 14:34, 6 January 2007 (UTC) :I like it, but I wonder about the "not" reading? I wanted something to endorse the non-sinful books (especially Stephen's own writing), but I guess all books are "not recommended." If this seems truthiest, then I am fine with it. I love the O logo! --thisniss 18:03, 6 January 2007 (UTC) ::Maybe it could say something like "Stephen's Book Club has determined that is "Not Destroying America." Or some (better worded) equivalent non-committal "endorsement" that doesn't have to come right out and say "read" or "don't read"? --thisniss 18:34, 6 January 2007 (UTC) LIGHT BULB! Your Rampaging Colbert is giving me an idea for another game-like activity, some kind of multiple author writing exercise...do you know the kind I mean? Where someone starts it, and each subsequent person adds something, etc...I just gotta figure out the right original subject...it has to be something that anyone (and everyone) can dump on...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:02, 6 January 2007 (UTC) Pelosi-Bot! I hope you make pages for all the nemisissies of the Rampaging Colbert, I am eager to perhaps write episodes...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:33, 6 January 2007 (UTC) :Excellent!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:57, 6 January 2007 (UTC) Alextwa BTW, this one is mine. I have been working with him, so don't be too harsh on him.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:05, 5 January 2007 (UTC) 110th Congress Did you watch any of that yesterday? One of the "Better Known" ladies was high-fiving everybody, she was having a good old time, I think it was Judge Tubbs, or Eleanor Holmes Norton--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:00, 5 January 2007 (UTC) :CSPAN. Online or on the original tube: the boob tube--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:21, 5 January 2007 (UTC) Vandal Oh good. I see that you are on, so I will stop marking stuff that this idiot asshole is doing because you can actually delete it. I think he has three different user names: User:John goodrum, User:Anansi, and maybe User:Jakyak as well. Arrggh. I never wanted anyone more Dead to Me. --thisniss 18:37, 5 January 2007 (UTC) Good Morning Apparently I am a nitwit! BTW did you already block this morning's vandals?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:33, 5 January 2007 (UTC) :Depends, for one or two pages of plain vandalism, they win a week, for blankikng a couple of pages, a month, for many pages, like our good friend John goodrum, forever. Which I just did, and I got a note for him, too. First I am going to pwn all those pages.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:37, 5 January 2007 (UTC) ::This is not policy, but it is what I have been doing until we get a policy...Many times vanity is done by new people who simply don't know, so they get a chance to fix it, etc. ::First, they will make a page about themselves, so it isn't "pwn'd" or blocked so they can have a chance to move or delete the info. ::Sometimes new people will add their names to pages. These kinds of edits are reverted. ::For vanity, they get the "care"-type warnings and a chance to move the page to their User page. ::For vandals, I am a little less forgiving. One or two pages that are only "added to" (they add vandal-like crap to pages, as opposed to creating a new page which is vandalism) they may get a warning or a week (depending), with a note, their edits reverted. ::For vandals who create pages for the sole purpose of vandalizing the website they win a month (or week, depending), a note and pages are "pwn'd" "Pwn'd" pages are blocked so they can't keep their vandalism crap online. ::For vandals who dump crap everywhere, they win a permanent block, a note and we have to revert all their edits, or "pwn" all their pages, whichever is needed. ::You don't have to be the bad guy, since you just became admin, so let one of us old guys do it, you can just work on greeting people and playing guide...I think that covers everything, I know I am missing something...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:20, 5 January 2007 (UTC) :::And of course I forgot: blanking pages is a federal offense, punishable by death (permanent block). Adding is always prefered over deleting. Deleting is lazy and untruthy. I really need to make a table or something...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:28, 5 January 2007 (UTC) Cherry Well, you pwn'd your very first page, you stud! I am on now, so if you wanna go back to writing and relaxing, I will play bad cop now...thanks for watching the trolls...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:04, 4 January 2007 (UTC) :nah, you won't get corrupted, you will just get funny messages from Splarka or Angela, trying to get gossip from you...ha! (They are wikia staff, btw). Instead of corrupted, hopefully you will become contagious!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:16, 4 January 2007 (UTC) New Poster It can be used before Independence Day!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:09, 4 January 2007 (UTC) The American Family Thanks!! I have a question for you, since you are the guru of graphics. I would like to put a "Father Knows Best"-type Stephen image on this page (1950s-ish, cardigan & pipe type guy), and I wondered if you might have come across one or made something like this in the past. I know you have put Stephen's face in many places, so I thought it would be worth a shot to ask. If not, no biggie - I will keep looking! --thisniss 06:30, 4 January 2007 (UTC) :I wasn't trying to make work for you. I just have this vague mental picture of him in that kind of get-up, but can't quite place the context - and so I thought you might know. Maybe it will come to one of us later. Although it could be purely a figment of my imagination. I hate that "almost" memory feeling. --thisniss 07:24, 4 January 2007 (UTC) Games Don't forget to add stuff like your Best of 2006 page to current events, and the front page (just under the Baby Stephen). Also, tag it "WAgame".--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:56, 1 January 2007 (UTC) Email Did you want an e-mail @wikiality.com?